Quadrant Fuckery
by the-stuckness
Summary: John Egbert has won the game, but at a price. Earth gets to come back, and all his friends survive. What could ruin such a great deal? How about the fact that John can't go back to Earth with them? Being stuck on a meteor with all the trolls weren't his idea of fun, but he doesn't seem to mind with the quadrant proposal his best troll friend gives him. Or at least, shows him.


Karkat Vantas was an honest troll, sure his honesty was explosive, but it was there. Most of the time.

-wonk-

Your name is John Egbert and you are staring at you kinda best friend in the most puzzled way. He just told you he wanted something you weren't sure you could give. Sharing a bed with him instead of sleeping on the floor was a bit much, but he seemed so flustered just trying to ask. His face turning a shade that betrays his blood color. You wet your mouth and raise a brow at him, almost choking on your own voice.

"What?"

He looks away and surprisingly, it's almost cute.

"Will you share a goddamn bed with me? The floor doesn't look comfortable enough for your wriggler body."

You keep staring at him, hoping you heard right, Karkat assuring this by making room on the mattress. You nod and grab your pillow, climbing onto his bed. He moves right next to the wall, like you're diseased and he doesn't want to catch whatever you have. With a sigh you go to remove yourself from the situation.

"If you weren't comfortable with it you should have said so..."

He practically lunges at you, grabbing your wrist.

"No, John, please I want you to stay dammit!"

He's not looking at you; of course he isn't. Karkat Vantas doesn't just look at people. He pulls you back and suddenly you're looking down at a gray face consumed in red.

"F-fuck..."

It's like he took the word right out of your mouth. God his face is darkening, almost at a crimson. Suddenly you can't help yourself, admitting that; 'yeah Karkat Vantas is cute.' Your mouth is against his in a moment, too many emotions running over you.

-wonk-

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your best friend is kissing you. When did you even get to redrom? What if this wasn't a red kiss? Dammit was this pale?! It's too weak to be black... Why are you even thinking? Kiss him back, quick. You aren't fast enough and he's off of you in a moment, babbling about how he's sorry and how he doesn't know why he did it. Going on and on about how he's not a homosexual and that he won't do it again.

"John..."

He just keeps going, he's still on top of you but he won't shut up.

"John I swear to god..."

Yet another protest against homosexuality.

"John! I will shove a fucking cake down your throat!"

A low growl emits itself from the back of your throat, and then he shuts up, staring down at you; obviously startled.

"What?"

You don't answer him, you just tug him down until your mouths smash together. You don't even care what quadrant this falls under, you just want him. More than you wanted Terezi, more than you hated Sollux, more than you craved Gamzee's sopor filled sloppy makeouts. You wanted this idiotic human in all three of your non-platonic quadrants. You nipped his lips and chirped lowly as he surprisingly took control and snaked his tongue into your mouth.

-wonk-

He's there under you, making the cutest sounds as you rule over his mouth, his hands scrambling for something to grab. Clawed fingers seem to choose your hair, tangling in your dark locks, tugging and pulling in only an urging manner. You can sense his tension slipping away, one of your hands resting on his hip as the other rests by his head. Karkat slowly begins to unwind just from your mouth on his, tongues practically dancing in his mouth. Who knew homoerotic things would be so great? Rose never told you how enjoyable it would actually be.

You just heard a keen, a distinct keen, and holy shit was that hot. Craving more noises you gripped his hip and move your hand by his head into his hair, your fingers brushing against where his horn connects to flesh. His heartbeat pulses through it, which you didn't suspect to happened, but they seemed awfully sensitive like that. A soft moan flew into your mouth, and you greedily swallow it just as purrs erupt from his chest. You groan at the sound, your shorts suddenly becoming too tight. Your hand on his hip instinctly goes to your pants, trying to get them undone, but Karkat is too fast and sits up, never breaking apart from your mouth. Suddenly he has pushed against the wall.

He finally releases your lips and begins to trail down your jawline, nipping at your skin lightly as he goes, His mouth is pressed against the crook of your neck and you're doing such a great job at being a panting mess. He bites down without warning, just to suck at the skin tenderly afterwards; as if marking you. His hands are quick to find the button of your pants, undoing it easily. Karkat's hand dips into your pants quickly and then slows down, as if confused. Was something wrong? Wait, didn't Rose say that troll anatomy was different? Does he not like what you have to offer? You tense up, worried that this will end.

Karkat surprises you though; obviously not knowing what he should do, but still willing to try. He palms at your aching erection; slowly at first but begins to do so faster as you let out a few breathy moans, and then buck into his hand, his claws accidentally grazing past comfort. A breath leaking past your teeth at the sensation.

Suddenly the door opens and you pause, worried. Karkat doesn't seem to hear it past his purring though, that is. . . . until the lispy sound of a bicolored spectacle sounded.

"Holy thit kk, what the fuck ith happening?!"


End file.
